I Love My Step Brother
by I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY
Summary: Austin and Ally are in their senior year of high school their about to get signed by the best record company known and finally admit they love each other. The only problem is that there family. My first fanfic hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

It's been four years after my mom and Austin dad got married to each other and as much as I'm happy for my mom and my new dad It's been hell trying to live with someone you thinks is _sexy as hell_. Yes the person who I think is sexy as hell is my new step brother Austin moon I know what your thinking that's incest but i can't help it every time I see him I wanna jump his bones just thinking about is dreamy eyes his chiseled chess and how big his cock pushing his way through my hole oh my god just thinking about that cause a bit of wetting between my pants. Ugh I sighed only if we weren't family then I'd be happy to **anything** I want with him but unfortunately he had to be my stupid brother I thought as I made my way to Austin room to wake him up,and get ready for year will be me and Austin last year of high school and the greatest point of our lives before we move into together, and attend MSA (Miami University Of Arts) were me and him hope to get signed to a record company. Yeah I know what our thinking what happened to the shy little Ally that was too afraid to show her face in front of a crowd well she's been gone three years ago thanks to Austin helping me get over my stage fright, now me and Austin write songs together and perform so we can upload them to our website. I'm so happy with how my life is going now and I could think of a way to make it better and that involves me and a certain blonde.

I finally reached Austin room and took a deep breath to see my step brother room it was yellow with music notes on the wall with instruments neatly tucked away in the room was exactly like mine instead my room was with music notes on them and slightly bigger since I had a bigger balcony in my room, I sauntered over to Austin bed were his sleeping form layed. Under the sheets I could see his well-defined muscles since he wears no shirts when he goes to sleep thank god for that, I sighed then just thought of something I slowly crawled up over his bed and over his body stopping when I reached his hips and sat my body on top of him pressing down lightly to feel his well endowed penis.I started to lightly move back and forth causing some friction between us Austin stirred a little and his hand moved up to my waist "Ally move a little faster" he whispered lightly. I looked at his eyes to see if he awake nope still knockout wait that meant... I felt my face turn red as I figured out Austin was having a sex dream about me well it's great to know the want for each other isn't just one-sided so i was happy to oblige I leaned down toward Austin ear " wake up sleepy head we need to get ready for school" I whispered and Austin eyes slowly started to open as he realised this isn't a dream he looked shocked, but then his face turned into a smirk as i kept grinding him. "what are you doing ally I thought i was the one giving you the ride today" I stopped when Austin said those words my whole face going red while Austin burst out into laughter under me. "HA-HA very funny Austin but mom told me to wake you up before she left so we can go to school so since I have to wake you up I might as well have fun with it" I answered back while I started grinding on him again a bit more forceful this time while a loud grunt escaped his lips "well you seem to be having fun up there, but you shouldn't wake me up that way if you can't finish it" he whispered the last part silently before another grunt escaped his lips. "What did you say" I asked making sure I heard him correctly "nothing I said that I'm so excited that it's our senior year and soon were going off to college and hopefully start our careers" "I know I can't wait and remember the promise we made were not going let nothing stops and get what we want no matter what right" I said quickly before a little moan escaped my lips when I felt Austin hand roam up and down my leg while reaching to touch my firm ass. "right Ally starting now hopefully" Austin reached up to put his hand around my neck and bring my face down "yeah you know what I always wanted with you" I whispered seductively I saw Austin adam apple bob slightly "what" he whisperd aganist my lips. I slowly reached behind Austin and grabbed his pillow out form under him "PILLOW FIGHT" I yelled and started smacking Austin on the chest I jumped off Austin before he could do anything and busted out in laughter. "Your gonna pay for that dawson when you least expect it" Austin seethed while getting off his bed "ohhh ... scary" I said inbetween laughing when I noticed a tent growing in austin pants. Igot up to my feet and smirked at Austin "what" he asked I looked down to his pants then back at austin his eyes following mine down to his dick before he grabbed a pillow and tryed to hide it "well at least we know someone had enjoyed the ride" I said seductivly smirking when I saw Austin shiver from my words before leaving his room.

* * *

**I do not own austin and ally also MUA(miami university of arts)**

**I hope you enjoy it's my first fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

I stared at Ally as she walked out of my room her ass jiggling as her hips swayed made my erection _harder _that's just great now I have to take of it myself I was hoping she would do that since she seemed to enjoy riding on me until she started an unexpected pillow fight I sighed and took off my clothes heading to my bathroom and stepping into the shower letting the cold water hit my erection making me grunt ugh this sucks I would rather have Ally hoot little mouth against me instead cold water helping me get off I sighed sometimes wait what am I'm talking wish ALL the times that Ally wasn't my stepsister. If she wasn't I would have token now and then once I first got to know Ally but unfortunately our parents got married four years ago and that made us brother and sister that was just great so FUCKIN great I punched the shower off and step out wrapping a towel around my waist and walked backed into my bedroom. Lately it's been difficult to resist Ally more than it has even more in the past, now every time that I've seen her all I want to do is grab and make her orgasm while she screams my name,but it's not like Ally helping the situation when sometime she'll come into my room and come sit on me like she did this morning or parade around the house with the more revealing new clothes Trish made he buy so she follow her promise of making senior year the best.I walked over to my closet and pulled out faded dark blue jeans with holes on them, a solid red long sleeve shirt that's unbuttoned to show my black tank top and some red high tops converse with my chain and guitar pick necklace to top it off.I looked in the mirror and did a quick spin before I went to put moose in my hair and ruffle it up a bit the way I know Ally likes and grabbed my phone,book bag,and car keys and walked out my room downstairs to the kitchen where Ally left me pancakes and a note before she must have left to change. I sat down and started chowing down on my pancakes Ally made which always tasted like heaven then reached over and grabbed the note and unfolded it.

_I'm glad you enjoyed the ride maybe we can do it again _

_P.S By the way I heard__ what you said I was planning to finnish_

_P.S.S Look at your phone _

_Ally xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I closed all not savoring how many x's and o's she put and turn on my phone to see a new text from Ally I took a last bite from my pancakes and almost choked on it as i saw a picture that was taken by showed her mirror in her bathroom enveloped in mist and behind the mist you can see Ally body the curvature showing she wasn't wearing anything even a towel, but you could barely see it by how much mist is on the mirror I scrolled down to the description to see what Ally typed.

_Do you like what you see ;)_

My pants got a little tight as I looked down to I was growing another erection DAMMIT why does Ally have to be so god damn sexy. I quickly typed a response and put the plate in the sink and went over to the living room to watch some tv a calm down, I was laughing SpongeBob when I heard Ally on the stairs "okay Austin I'm ready" I heard Ally say as I turned Around to see her as soon as she came into my view my mouth dropped.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I kept smirking as I went downstairs to make Austin and I some breakfast before I started to get ready I ate an apple while I made Austin some pancakes an idea forming in my head as I was flipping one I hurried up and made Austin the pancakes and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled some words down quickly before running up the stairs and turned on the shower letting the mist slowly engulf the bathroom while I took a shower. Once I was finished my shower I looked at the mirror "Perfect" I whispered before grabbing my phone and took a quick picture and response, when I finished I grabbed out my iron and started flattening out my hair ruler straight making my bangs more I finished my hair I walk out my bathroom into my bedroom to look for a offit for the first day of school with the new clothes me and Trish bought,I looked around my closet and pulled out faded short-shorts a red tank top with a black leather jacket, and black combat boots that stopped halfway on my leg.I layed the clothes on my bed as I went to put on my new dark blue lace bra and thong set before I put my clothes on I rolled my jaket sleeve to my elbow and put on a red beanie to highlight my face and decided not to put makeup on. I went to grab my book bag when my phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled out my Samsung galaxy 4 and opend it to see a new message from Austin. I looked at the message and it read

_I don't like what I see . I love what I see and your so lucky we have school or else you woudn't be able to walk for three days !_

My heart skipped a beat as I finshed reading the text I quickly grabbed my book bag and saved a draft text to send to him later before walking downstairs to where Austin was waiting in the living room."Austin I'm ready" I said as he turned around to look at me his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open I pulled out my phone and took a quick picture of his face maybe it will come in handy later before I walked over to Austin and whispered "close your mouth you might catch flies " before turning around in my heal and walkig out the door to wait at the car.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

Damn Ally going to be the death of me as I snapped back to reality and continue thinking of position I would put Ally in and trust me it was alot. I sighed and walked the house to the car where Ally was waiting patiently.

* * *

**I do not own Austin and ally or samsung galaxy 4 and also spongebob**

**enjoy and please comment but you don't have to**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Austin was driving to school as I went over our schedule our best friend/manager sent me last-minute of course you just gotta love Trish. "Okay right after school we have rehearsal practice from three to six today,wensday,and friday then our performance is on saturday got it Austin" "yes Ally now look at our schedule and see if we have classes together" he asked handing me his bag. I took out Austin schedule it was the exact as mine I smiled a little thinking of plan I looked up to make sure we were almost at school we were another thing Austin taught me was to become good at acting, I turned to look at Austin and pouted he saw the look and grimaced "we have no classes together" he said as he looked at me real quickly before turning back to the road "nope" I said "And that's to bad I have to all day without seeing you,thinking about you,or touching you like this" I whispered the last part seductively while bring my hand dow on his growing bulge and started creating friction. I saw Austin grip the steering tight as he tried to hold on to it for his life I wanted to tease him more to show I'm in control and that I'll get what I want before Austin start's his revenge for this morning and probably now. I faked a moan and continue whispering "Oh my god touching you now makes me wanna touch myself " my hand went slowly down my body stopping in between my thighs Austin pulled in at lightning speed almost giving me whiplash before he looked don at my hand growling building up in his chest he looked around at his surroundings and cursed he knew he couldn't do anything it was to public he looked backed down at me through half lidded eyes filled with lust and anger."What's wrong Austin are you mad that were have the same classes together" I said trying to contain my laughter Austin expression changed shocked to anger to have a smirk on his face "It's okay Ally I'll thin about the little stunt you pulled during dinner and trust me you'll regret what you just did " Austin pulled back and quickly brushed his mouth against mines I felt my face turn dark as Austin grabbed his stuff and walked of the car and stopped at the double doors fo the school waiting for me to follow him so we could walk in together.

I quickly took off my seatbelt and walked to his side at the front of the school by th expression on his face I could tell I was really going to regret what I'd just did I thought before we walked in.

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

I opened the door to the school for me and Ally to walk in when everyone stop what they were doing to look at Ally I swear you could have heard a pin drop that's how the hallway was until it erupted with whistles and "can I have your number " from I heard that I wanted to beat every guy down in this hallway especially the one that had enough courage to come and talk to Ally and of course that person just had to be Elliot Morgan the guy who has a giant crush on Ally. As Elliot walked toward us my eyes narrowed while I started to think about different ways I could torture him if ever thought about asking out **MY ALLY**, I looked down to see Ally staring at something one her phone oblivious to Elliot walking over here until he came over to us and made his presence known "hey Ally I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight". OH HELL NO he did not just ask out Ally I'm gonna kill this guy I was about to say that he can't when Ally finally looked up noticing he was there "Oh hey Elliot when did you get here" Ally asked looking around to notice that everybody is staring at us Ally looked at me then toward her phone doing something before looking back to Elliot. "Umm I came here two minutes ago wondering if you maybe you wanna go out with me this weekend" Elliot asked again his hopeful expression reaching his face disguising the hurt in his eyes.I looked over to Ally who looked uncomfortable with this situation when my phone in my pant pocket vibrated I pulled my phone out to see a text from Ally: It was an other picture instead another picture of Ally naked in the bathroom except the was barely any mist and looking at it I could Ally perfectly plump and pink nipples and if you looked further down you can almost make out the shape of Ally vagina but their too much damn mist you can't see it ugh damn Ally why does she have done this to me as I felt my erection growing. I turned to look at Ally who was still frozen in shock from the question Elliot asked her before looking back to my phone reading the message under it.

_It's to bad you're going to get me back I was hoping you get to **touch and** see the real thing tonight ;)_

My erection in my pants grew bigger and harder as I finish reading the text for the tenth time and look back down to Ally as she started to look uncomfortable as her plump juicy lips that are still partly open from being startled from Elliot asking her out. I licked my lips thinking how Ally will would feel against mines how my tongue would feel every surface of her mouth but suddenly my dreams crushed away when I heard Ally saying "sure I'll go out on a date with you is sunday good" I looked to see Elliot looking like he just found a hundred-dollar "sure Ally I think sunday perfect so will I see you around". I watched Elliot turn around to walk down the hallway before grabbing Ally hand and tossing her into an empty classroom pushing her up against a wall before hungrily attacking her neck. Ally let out a small moan before her hands weaved around my neck playing with my hair I moved off Ally to see her big brown eyes full of lust I attached my mouth back to her neck loving the way she tasted so sweet I couldn't get enough of her. I pulled down Ally collar and started biting down on her neck creating a Hickey before my tongue lightly massaged the spot until I was done then looked toward Ally and brushed my lips against Ally before I pulled way to look at Austin."Aussstin" Ally whined trying to bring me down to her lips "don't Austin me Ally do you know how it feels to see **MY**girl saying yes do a date to another guy when all I want to do is take you now especially with the texts you keep sending me" I said grabbing Ally by the ass and bringing her body to mine so she can my dick throbbing to _release _"do you feel that Ally that's what you do to me" I whispered in her ear, I felt Ally whole body shiver when I whispered in her ear . I pulled Ally away from me and looked her in her eye "Now Ally you better cancel your date with Elliot" I said as Ally changed into a devilish smirk "And if I don't" she asked trying to gain contol again but this time I was not going to give to her "If you don't I'll make sure you'll regret it" muttered before leaving the class and walking to our first period.

* * *

**I do not own austin and ally**

**Please review guys I would like to hear some output but I'm not pressuring you guys to review**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ally P.O.V _

* * *

I watched Austin walk out the door into the hallway so he does really like me I feel like I'm going to explode with happiness I can't believe Austin moon actually likes little old me I sighed happily I can't believe Austin got so jealous maybe I could use Elliot for a little while no I don't want to be using him but the look on Austin face was priceless maybe I could use Elliot just for a week "yea Ally a week won't hurt anyone" I thought aloud before walking out the classroom and in to the hallway where I bumped into someone "Oh my god I'm so sorry wait ... Trish" I began saying before I noticed her corkscrew curls and then looking down to her outfit she was wear a sheer black top and matching skirt with white wedges and accessories "damn Trish you look hot" " I look hot" Trish said looking me up and down "No Ally you look hot looks my little girl learned how to match clothes I'm so proud" "yes Trish I finally grew a fashion sense you act like I used dress similar to the Hunch back Of Notre Dame" I said as Trish came over to me and link our arms together " you kinda did dress like him chicha but It's okay I love you anyway so our you excited for your performance this saturday" Trish asked me "Of course I'm always excited to perform but you really didn't say where the performance takes place" I looked over to trash who suddenly decided to take interest in the poster we walked by "Trish what are you hiding" I said as I took my hand out of her's "nothing Ally look their Austin" Trish said pointing behind me. I turned around real quick to see some punk rock kid air gutaring with his group "Trish that's not Austin" I looked back to see Trish running down the hallway as fast as she can on her wedges she is so wrong is she thinks were done for the conversation "TRISH THIS IS NOT OVER" I yelled down the hall to her to see her figure still running. I thank god that everybody was in their first period and the hallway was empty so no one looked at me differently for yelling at Trish "BYE ALLY I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER" Trish yelled back toward me I sighed before walking into my first I walked into the class I saw Austin staring at something deeply on his phone hopely it's the picture's I sent this morning when idea popped into my head I still had one more picture I could us to show that I'm in control I quickly pulled out my phone and send Austin and attachment picture waiting for him to see my text so I could move into phase two of my plan. I waited patiently until I saw Austin eyes look up to mine real quickly before he stared back down at his phone his mouth dropping time for phase two as I thought as I pranced over to Elliot and whisper something in his ear looking up one second to catch Austin eye and smirk before finished talking then walked away from Elliot to sit down at the empty chair next to Austin._ "Ally "_ I looked to ward Austin and gave him my most innocent expression ever pouting my lips a bit " did I do something wrong Austin" I asked innocently Austin eyes looked at my lips before back at my eyes. His eyes were filled with lust he shook his head leaning in to whisper in my ear... but it was too late Mrs. J walked in and told everyone to turn to the front board "oops" I mouthed as I shrugged my shoulder a smirk growing on my face until my phone vibrated to see I had a new text from Austin.I looked up to Austin real quickly to see he was smirking now I open his text to see his message my eyes widening.

_You're going to **regret **doing that_

* * *

_Austin P.O.V_

I was looking at Ally other texts she sent me when I saw she sent me another one I looked at her for a second then turned back toward my phone to open the message it was a picture of a blue lace bra and **THONG** set with a message under it that said.

_It's a shame I was hoping that you could take these clothes off me tonight Austin I guess I'll just ask Elliot_

I looked to see Ally whispering in Elliot ear ugh **hell no HELL TO THE NO **their no way that Elliot will ever see Ally like that and I'll make sure of it even if I have to go hell and find my way back but their no way that he's ever going to touch her or see her naked.I sighed Ally is in so much trouble I watched as she made her way her over here a smirk clearly growing on her face, she took a seat next to the empty chair next to me when I called Ally name she turn to look at me giving her most innocent expression ever her lips pouted a bit they looked so adorable all I wanted was to kiss them now. she looked at me her eyes widening a little as she asked me did she do something wrong, damn right she did something wrong and I'm going to enjoy getting her back I was about to tell her that when our teacher walked through the room and told us to turn around. I looked down at my phone real quick and typed a response to Ally looking at her at the corner of my eye seeing as her expression changed as she read the text her smirk disappearing and appearing in my face. For the rest the day I ignore Ally so she could be on her toes all day but know it was the end of the day and me and Ally were driving home so we could change for dance/singing practice so we can prepare for our performance on saturday that Trish kept ignoring to tell us. I walked out of the school to see Dez, Trish,and Ally waiting by my car to arrive "hey you guys" I said as I finally approached "Hey Austin" both Ally and Trish muttered seeming to be involved in their conversation. "Hey buddy" Dez said before we did our 'what up' handshake before getting into the car and driving to me and Ally we got the house Ally headed upstairs to change while Trish and Dez went into the living room to watch tv.I looked at Trish and Dez real quickly by running up the steps taking it two at a time until reached my room I threw off my solid red collar shirt and took off my faded dark jeans and threw on dark sweatpants jogging into Ally room opening the door.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

"Trish is that you I said coming out of my bathroom with my red tank still on but instead of my leather jacket I had an over the shoulder crop top with black baggy sweatpants and my red converse. "Trish" I said asked one more time before getting attacked by Austin him slamming down on my bed. "Ally you've been a very bad girl and this is just a taste of your punishment" Austin said before crashing his lips down on mine giving surprisingly gentle, lustful kisses, his tongue sweeped across my bottom lip asking for access and was granted admittedly we started battling for dominance and I was about to win when Austin moved his hand in my sweat pants moving his way down to my hot _core_ that was _aching _for him. He put his hand on my vagina that was already wet for him going teasingly slow up and down his thumb stopping at my clit to rub with light making me moan slightly wanting more I tried moving my hips down hoping to cause more friction when Austin fingers disappeared and he jumped off the bed "I'll be waiting downstairs Ally so we go to practice" Austin said before he smirked and walked out the room.I knew this wasn't the end to his torture which makes me afraid what he's going to do next.

* * *

**i do not own austin and ally the hunch back of notre dame and have no idea if mrs.j is a real teacher she just made up for the story. **

**Pleasse review but still no pressure guys**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

_I'll be waiting downstairs _so we can go to practice Austin last words before he left me room smirking, those words haunting my mind as I finally realized that this is not the last of his revenge. I shivered thinking what else he could do me before while getting up and getting some new panties cause now mines are unbelievable wet even though he didn't make me orgasm but who knew that his long fingers he always used to play instruments could be so magical I thought changing into new underwear and slipping my sweats back on and heading downstairs. I walked into the living room to find Trish,Dez, and Austin watching tv, Austin heard me come started smirking "Trish I we ready to go we don't want to be late right Ally" Austin asked me noticing I was unable to speak now so all I did was nod and walked out the front door waiting by the car so we could leave. Calm down Ally don't touch yourself even though you really want to since Austin already turn me on, ugh I just need to relax and come up with a new way to get Austin. I just need to think what get's Austin mad enough before he does something else that soon a light bulb came off in my head well more like a vibration as I reached to get my phone I saw Austin Trish and Dez walk out the house locking the door behind them. I looked down at my phone to see I had two new texts;one from Austin and another from Elliot, I open Elliot message to see him asking me if I wanted to go to the Arts&Crafts store around seven I looked at the time to see it's three I started to text him back.

_Maybe I have to ask Trish how long practice is going to be ;) _I sent to him thirty seconds later I got a reply

_Why do you have to ask Trish? Wait is that the same Trish from camp _he asked was about to answer him when someone hand was waving in front of my face "Ally earth to Ally" Trish asked moving her hand from my face to my side she looked at me intently then looked at Austin hopefully. I gave her a confused look on her before I hoped into the front seat Austin sliding next to me in the driver side.

"so Trish where the new place were going too" Austin asked taking the concentration away from my phone

"wait Trish was that what you were hiding today that were going to rehearse at a new studio it's not like it's a big deal" I said quickly looking back to her before turning back to my phone to text Elliot .

"yeah Ally I should have just told what was i thinking " she said before she laughed nervously I raised my eyebrow to look at her again before about to ask her a question when Elliot texted though I know I'm using Elliot for the wrong reasons and I do feel guilty about it but I need to see how far Austin would go to get me plus Elliot is really easy to talk to. I was about to type my response when my phone was suddenly disappeared from my hands, I looked to see Austin looking at my phone while stopping at a red light.

* * *

Austin P.O.V

I took at Ally phone from her hand s to see what she was looking at that was keeping her so distracted, but before I see who she was talking to ally typed couple of buttons the locked her phone. I turned to look at her that's weird me and Ally never hide anything from each other " Ally who were you texting" I asked turning my attention backed to the road as it turned green. "umm a friend I guess speaking of which Trish when are we going to be done with practice" I saw Trish looking at Ally weirdly "umm Ally when did you ever care when practice finish you always the one that says we should practice longer'' ''Trish I know i said that but today I need to know the time so if i have to reschedule I can tell that friend"Ally said looking at me for a second then turning back to trash "umm I don't know we should be done at seven is that okay''. Ally face look sad for second then the expression disappeared completely '' yeah it's okay I'll tell him i mean my friend'' ''HIM'' both me and trash yelled in union scaring Dez ''Ally who's him'' i asked '' yeah who is it ally'' Trish said backing me up.I watched as squirmed around in her seat "It doesn't matter now look were at the studio...'' Ally said looking up to the studio owned by a famous record label. "Trish what's going on " I said looking at the building in shock while Ally right next to me "yeah Trisha why are we rehearsing at the best record label in Miami". Means ally turned back to look at our friend.

"Well I was hoping you guys wouldn't realize but their something important I gotta tell you" she answered us nervously but excited at the same time

"What is it Trish"

"It depends which news do you want first"

"Good news" me and Ally Saudi at the same time before looking at each other and smiling.

"well the good news is that the record company let you use their studio practice cause they wanna see how well you perform together, but the bad news is your actually going need to do three songs each at the award ceremony so that means practicing every day up until friday, and saving your voice "

My face hung low when Trish said that were going to be doing **THREE **songs in one night, I was excited but me or Ally has done that many songs before I don't know if were ready to take on a challenge like that until I felt Ally touch my hand " We can do it" Ally said fiercely "yeah we can as long as were together" I said smiling my toothy grin at her and she respond back with a smile of her own I turned back to Trish who was smiling at us knowingly " Were gonna do this" "great let's go" she said pulling out her Id and showing it to the security guard before we enter Dream record company

* * *

**Guys please commet I'm begging you and I hope you like this chapter **

**I don't own Austin or ally or Dream recourd company( If It's even real)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Austin have been pratcing for the performance for three days now and were both completely stressed out trying to learn all the dance moves and balance school has been stressful but at least I got Austin by my side I'm okay. Today there no school cause their was some health issues going around in the school cafeteria so me and Austin don't have to worry about work, but now me and him have to go into the studio earlier and stay later if we want to learn are routines but I'm so sore I don't know if I could get up, that was until came in my room to tell me to get up so we can go to practice.

''Ally get up we need to go to practice'' Austin said whispering in my ear, I shook by the feel of his breath it felt so heavenly against my skin.

''No I don' t want to I'm so sore I don't think I can handle dancing now, but i guess I have to if I wanna live my dream" I said as I got up from laying down to stretch, but I winced in the process. I looked at Austin who was looking at me in worry in his eyes.

"Alls maybe we should not go to the studio you look like you're in five times worse pain I'm in I'm going to call trish'' Austin replied reaching for his phone, but I grabbed his wrist and stop him.

'' Austin that's really sweet you care, but I'll be fine"

''Fine Ally if you're gonna be stubborn then at least take it easy and let me give you a massage when we get back home promise'' he said giving the look that says _no one going anywhere to I get what I want._

I sighed deeply ''Fine I promise I'll take it easy and let you give me a back massage when we get back'' I said Austin look at me with a smile on his face ''that's my girl''.

''Oh I'm your girl I thought I was Elliot's'' I whispered but Austin heard me and reached out to me and pulled me against his body gently " Ally you will always be **MY GIRL**" he said before crashing his lips to mine. I weaved my hands around his neck and started playing with his baby hair when Austin deepened the kiss his tongue and mine lightly dancing with each. The kiss was filled with so mush passion and intensity I felt like I was going to faint, but sadly before we could take it to the next step he pulled away "were gonna be late for practice" Austin whispered against my lips I groaned "fine". I pulled away from him to my phone to see I gotta text from Elliot.

_There's no school today so I was wondering if you wanna go see a movie later _

I looked up to see Austin staring at me through narrowed eyes "Ally whose texting you, suddenly you turned pink like your guilty of something"

"Umm you see it ... it's just '' I stuttered to being able to speak a proper sentence.

" It's just who Ally" he asked me again reaching for my phone.I thought for a minute and put my phone in my underwear, Austin face turned amused for a second a second "Ally do you honestly think I will not go down there'' he smirked when my face blew up in flames and reached for my waist hooking his hands in his hands down into my pants.

"Austin it's nothing don't even worry about it can we just go to practice I have to go out later when were done anyway" I whispered the last part about going out but unfourntantly Austin seemed to hear me again.

"Are you going out with the person that texted you" he questioned me

"Umm maybe" I said while looking down at my floor until Austin lifted up my chin and made me look at him.

"Is this person a -'' Austin tried saying until he was cut off from his phone playing a R5 song called _I want you bad._

Austin reached for his phone and answered it while still holding my chin he lout an exasperated sigh and said "Yes Trish we'll be there in twenty-five minutes before hanging up. Austin looked back towards me "were not done with this conversation Ally I'm gonna find out what's going on and if you're texting who I think you are better prepare yourself for the consequences now go change were leaving in five minutes'' Austin sad before walking out of my room.I sighed and texted back an answer I mean I honestly I like hanging out with Elliot as a friend and I'm gonna tell that tonight I just hope Austin doesn't find out.

**40 Minutes later**

Me and Austin were in the studio working together on our sixth performance which is a monday me and Austin came up with a plan how were going to tackle all the performance which the record company liked our idea which was great. We decided that me and Austin should do two duets together and let the other songs be solo, but during one of our solo the other person was going to come out during stage during the dancing parts so that means me and Austin needs to learn three different routine for our songs while learning all the new lyrics to the songs I created the last week of summer.

"okay Austin and Ally can you guys come meet me we got the time schedule set up for your guys performance" our manager Trish said to us. Me and Austin went over to her while she started telling us the performance schedule.

'' okay you guys are opening the show then Austin your performing,then you Ally and that's the schedule for the first hour of the second hour of the show Austin it's your turn to perform again, next Ally, and then you guys will close the show'' Trish said looking at us excitedly.

''I can't believe were opening the show and closing the Miami beach Awards" Austin said

"Yeah next thing you know you'll be living your dreams fo performing in time square" I said looking at Austin I already know he's going to perform soon we have this great opportunity in front of us I just hope Dream sign us to their label me and Austin were back to get back to work when my phone played the same ringtone Austin had. I looked at Austin smiling before getting my phone to see it was Elliot calling me.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Ally I was wondering that maybe you wanna hang out with me" Elliot said over the phone a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Umm sure do you wanna hang out at the Arts & Crafts store again" I asked

"Actually no I was kinda hoping that we could hang out some where quieter get to know each other better"

"Oh uh sure how bout pizza and we rent a movie so we could watch it at your house" I asked

"Umm do you mind if we can watch at your house" he asked me

"Umm why my house" I asked ignoring the look that both Trish and Austin were giving me

"Ally I can't explain this over the phone so can I tell you later at your house please"

"Sure Elliot I got to go I'm kinda busy now"

"Elliot" I heard Trish and Austin said at the same time, before they looked at each other than backed to me waiting for their answer.

"you know guys I would love to tell you what's going on but I have songs to rehearse" I said turning away and jogging over to the group od dancers that's gonna be with us during our last duet.

"fine Ally but this conversation s not over" Trish and Austin said at the same time again, I looked back to see Austin coming my way so we can finish practice when I caught his eye he gave me look that said I was so gonna get it, I just hope it's not gonna be as bad as it looks like it's gonna be.

* * *

**Theres gonna be a twist soon can anybody guess what it's gonna be you'll get a special shoutout.**

**Guys don't own the miami beach awards**


	7. Chapter 7

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Ally finished practice and I was sore as hell and I have a boner one the dances Ally has to perform has some serious hip action in it but as me and her make our way to the car I have some thing else on my mind."So do you wanna explain why Elliot coming over to our house I asked looking at her as we got into the car.

"Umm Elliot is umm coming over to our house" I heard her say

"Why" I asked speeding down the road more than the speed limit so we can get home faster so I can punish her

"Cause he wanted to hang out with me and watch a movie" I heard her whisper I stopped at a red light and brought her face toward mine and kissed her hungrily. How many times do I have to tell this girl to not go out with other people she's **MINE** and **MINE** only. I stopped kissing Ally when I heard cars honking behind us. We were a block from home when I saw a car in our drive way and groaned gently to this guy just had to come early I parked next to the car and looked at Ally.

"Your gonna listen to what I say tonight or else you're gonna be punished worse okay" I said looking at Ally to see her licking her now swollen lips, I shivered then got out of the car to the house door felt Elliot look at me first for a long time before casting a glance toward Ally, I ignored the weird feeling I got from him and opened the door and went straight to the kitchen to get some water when I heard Ally and Elliot talking in the hallway I pulled out my phone to send a text to Ally.

_Turn the A.C to 65 and go change some shorts and bring two blankets downstairs_

I sent the message as Ally walked in the kitchen with Elliot and handed him a water bottle and looked at her phone to see who texted her.

"so what movie are we watching" I ask to see Elliot giving me this weird look on his face and Ally concentrated on typing on her phone. "umm well I'm kinda interested in the movie Friends with benefits but we don't have to watch it if you guys don't want to" he said after he saw the surprise look on both me and Ally face. I would never take this guy want to watch a movie like that and based on Ally comment neither did she.

"Did Elliot Montgomery just say he wanted to watch a rated 'R' movie without parent super vision,you really did change since camp but I'm with you let's watch the movie What about you Austie" Ally said tilting her head to the side and pouted her lip. Oh my god once this Elliot leaves she is so gonna get it.

"Yea let's watch it I' ll go download it from Netflix" I said walking into the living room I felt Elliot really close behind me I ignored him behind me until felt a hand hit my ass.

"Dude what the Hell" I asked backing away from Elliot I saw him smirk for a second "Umm sorry the was a but on your pants so I killed it " Elliot said like that was the smart thing to do "you know a simple dude you got a bug on your pants works as well too" I said as Elliot shrugged and went to sit down on the couch. I finished downloading the movie when I felt the house get cold well at least she's being a good girl I thought as I ordered the pizza by the time I finished ordering the Pizza I saw Ally bounded downstairs in her tiny boy shorts underwear. I watched as Ally walked into the kitchen and grabbed soda bottles out of the fridge and wince slightly as she tried to reach the top cupboard for the candy. I came up behind Ally and put the back of her body against mine I felt Ally grind her perfect little ass against me as I got the candy, Ally turned over and started playing with my sweats pulling down a little that you see my pink Calvin Klein underwear Ally hand reached down in my pants and grabbed me from my underwear in a death type hand was stroking back and forth teasingly making me want more friction I tried pushing me into more of her hand but she let go of me and grabbed the soda's and walked into the living room. I stood there in the kitchen for a moment hoping to get turned off but when I looked into the living room I saw Ally bending down to get the remote, if only Elliot wasn't here I would take her now on the couch hell even on the thinking about me and Ally on the floor got me more turned on Oh she is so gonna pay. I went upstairs to take a really cold shower that didn't even helped and put on my _extra-large sweats _to cover my boner and went downstairs to see Ally paying for the pizza, I came up behind her and put my hands around her waist while I was Kissing her neck I felt her moan slightly when I started sucking on her sensitive spot I bite down on her neck and let my tongue graze over it. I pulled my face reluctantly away from Ally neck to whisper in her ear _"There now everybody can see you belong to somebody and that person is me so don't let me catch flirting with somebody else"._

I turned Ally around and grabbed the pizza and set it on the banister before turning back to Ally and attacking her sweet plump pink lips I started biting on Ally lips when I heard someone walking our way. I pulled away from Ally and grabbed the pizza and bumped into Elliot at the ending of the foyer.

"what were you guys doing I heard the door close about ten minutes ago" he asked looking at me with this weird look in his eyes again. I looked back at Ally who was looking down.

"It was some private family, but come on let's go watch this movie" I said walking around Elliot setting the pizza on the table before relaxing in the couch. Elliot came over to sit very close to me until I moved aside, what is with this boy, but before I can give mush thought to it Ally came over and handed Elliot a blanket and draped a blanket over me and her she reached over to grab the remote and winced again pain showing on her face .

"What's wrong" I asked as the movie began she looked at and shrugged but not without wincing again.

"It's nothing I'm just really sore from all the practices that's all" she said looking at the movie and tried to relax into the couch. Then I remembered that I promised Ally a massaged when we got home and this my perfect way to get revenge on her. I grabbed Ally by the waist and made her sit in front of my chest.

"What are you doing" she asked as she relaxed into my chest. I just love how naturally she reacts with me like if we were dating that just proves even more she's my girl.

"Giving you the massage I promise this morning and punishing you for Elliot being here"

I saw Ally swallow this one long interesting night.

* * *

**Guys review if you like it so far anyways yeah enjoy ;)**

**don't own netflix (but I wish I did) or friends with benifets (but that was a good movie)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Austin__ P.O.v_

* * *

"Giving you a massage and punishing you for Elliot being here" I said while I was rubbing Ally's shoulders, she shivered for a moment then relax into me the top of her butt pressing slightly on boner.I prayed to god that Ally didn't feel it but she did cause she tensed up for a second before grabbing the blanket from the floor, and covered our laps with it before she moved to sit her round perfect ass on my dick. I groaned softly when Ally started grinding down on my boner I was becoming immensely hard. All I wanted so bad was for Ally touch me, maybe If I punish her know that would satisfy me until Elliot leaves. No it's just not the time yet your just gonna have to wait Austin I thought to myself.

**30 Minutes later**

It was perfect time to punish Ally now cause the movie was at the part Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis made there deal and are now having sex. I looked over at Elliot to him looking bored with the movie, I swear what is wrong with this guy how do you not like seeing a guy and a girl have sex I thought for a moment. I shook my head as I started massaging Ally again my hands going lower down her back until it was covered by the blanket. I kept massaging the bottom of Ally back with my hands slowly moving down until I felt Ally waist, I used one of my hands to play with the band of her shorts. I felt Ally start to breathe heavy as my hand slowly creeped into her pants to find she was not wearing any underwear, I moved my hands down to lips of her pussy to find her already extremely WET!. I chuckled softly to myself and whispered in her ear

"Baby your so _Wet_ I could start a swimming pool in their" I said as my hand was going agonizing slow up and down her lips, my pinkie finger massaging small circles into her clit.

"Oh My God Austin what are you ungh" Ally said when I started to move my hands faster up and down her vagina, Ally moaning was getting a bit louder but luckily the moaning on the tv was drowning her out.

"Shh baby you don't want Elliot to notice do you" I said as I slowly entered Ally my dick becoming ten times harder, this girl is just so wet I need to be touched bad. I started going in and out Ally with lightning speed until I felt Ally walls clamp down on me, but nothing was coming out.

"Baby don't have to hold it in just let go" I whispered huskily into her ear

"No" she whispered back to me seeming like she having a hard time to breathe. I took her one her hands and slid it into my pants so she can touch my cock.

"Ally do you feel this" I said indicating my hard cock , I felt her small little hand press into me as she started going up and down. I was about to finish what I was saying, but ally was doing right now felt so FUCKIN good.

"Baby that feel so good please continue" I whispered as Ally was playing with the base of my cock smearing my pre-cum everywhere. Ally hand started to move up and down faster I thought I was gonna lose it at this moment and take her now, but Elliot presence kept reminding me that I have to wait. Ally hand started twisting and turning around me that it threw me off the edge, Ally kept giving me a hand job until I'd finished cumming. I knew Ally was inexperience in that department, but how AMAZING of a hand job she just gave me you wouldn't think she's a virgin. I relaxed into the couch for a minute to calm down from the high Ally just gave me, After I calm down a bit I started moving my hand that was on Ally hot core.

"Baby cum for me I want to feel you cum with my hand inside of you" I said as I started moving in and out of Ally I felt her walls clamp down on my fingers again that it made it hard to move them. I started making a hooking motion in Ally, and that's when she lost it. Ally came so hard against my hand I got hard all over again, I heard Ally let out a big moan just when the tv did, it helped disguise it was her . When Ally finally finished cumming she went limp against my chest, and I took my fingers out her and started to play with her hands as we continue to watch the movie.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

I was still hard and really wanted to be touched again since Ally started grinding on me again, I was about to ask Ally if she could maybe give me a hand job until I felt a big hand go inside my pants. I looked over at Elliot to see him smirking at me, and that's when I noticed one of his hands were missing. I jumped ten feet into the air taking Ally with me.

"Austin what's wrong" she said as she saw me backing up from the couch looking at Elliot. Ally looked between me and Elliot before noticing that I still had a boner and Elliot was staring at it.

"Wait Elliot are you gay" Ally asked surprised

"Yeah that's what I've meant to tell you tonight, but when you walked in with your step brother I couldn't get you alone to tell you and ask you something" Elliot said his eyes not moving from my penis. I looked around and grabbed the pillow from the sofa to the right of me to cover it.

"Well what do you want to ask me" Ally asked looking uncomfortable about this situation.

"I wanted to ask you if Austin was _gay_" Elliot asked finally looking at Ally to see her jaw dropped open

"So wait let me get this straight you ask to come over to my house just so you can know if Austin was gay" Ally asked

"Yep and to see if he wanted to hang out " Elliot responded looking at me again, I swallowed nervously.

" Dude I'm not gay, in fact I'm so straight that if you looked up straight in the dictionary you'll find my picture" I said looking at Ally who looked hurt by Elliot just using her to get to me. Seeing her hurt just boiled my blood.

"Are you sure I saw you .."

"NO ELLIOT I"M NOT GAY" I yelled in his face seeing him turn scared the minute I yelled, that what that punk gets for using Ally like that.

"I can't believe you'll use Ally like that just to find out if I was gay, you know you could have just asked me. Ally is too much of a great girl and amazing friend to be used like that, now I'd recommend you to get the HELL out my house before I kick your ASS" I yelled at him before taking him by the shirt, and throwing out of the house before he could respond. After I locked the door I went back into the living room to see a still hurt Ally.

"Ally baby, are you okay" I asked putting my hands on her face. I felt Ally relax into me before she looked up at me with watery eyes.

"No I know I was using Elliot to make you jealous, but at least I felt bad about that he used me, and he looked like he couldn't give a damn if he hurt me by it" Ally said leaning into my chest sobbing slightly. Ally being sad just made my heart melt, damn Elliot I've should have kick his ass.

"Alls don't worry about Elliot he's just a stupid guy that doesn't know what he's missing to have a great friend like you" I said lifting her chin up so she could look at me.

"Really" she asked

"Really" I said as I leaned in to kiss her on the lips when I front door open and I heard my dad call for us.

"Austin and Ally were home the mattress convection got cancelled, are you guys downstairs and I smell pizza" I heard my dad say in the hallway, me and Ally broke apart so fast it could give someone whiplash.

Our parents walk through the hallway and sat down on the couch

"Come on guys let's finish watching the movie you to were playing" Penny said to us patting the seat next to her. Me and Ally went to sit down and I heard her sigh, I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text.

"don't worry it'll happen soon" I sent to her before pulling the blanket over our bodies so I could grab her hand. I heard Ally sigh again as I watched her read the text before turning back to watch the movie.

* * *

**Guys Please Review and how many of you guys were shocked when you found out Elliot was gay**

**Don't own friends with benifets**


	9. Chapter 9 - I LOVE YOU Part 1

_Ally__ P.O.v_

* * *

Today was friday and school is still out cause of some health issues, and today is me and Austin last practice before the show tomorrow and both of us are stressed. Me and Austin got the lyrics completely down we just have to get the dance moves finish. I woke up early so I decided to wake Austin up, I was looking forward to it after What happened yesterday, while we were watching movies it got kinda steamy until we found out that Elliot was gay. I still can't believe Elliot would use me like that, but it didn't matter cause I had Austin I hope. I finally reached his door and pushed it open to see a sleepy Austin sprawled out everywhere on the bed, Austin looked so cute when he sleep I thought. I walked over to his bed and pulled his cover away from his body to see Austin shirtless, Oh My God he has a six-pack I drank in the view of Austin shirtless before I sat in him. I placed my self right on top of Austin cock before I got comfortable, and leaned in and pressed my lips against his at first I felt a light pressure until Austin woke up and flipped us around so he was on top.

"Good morning beautiful" Austin said against my lips, I giggled for a second before I pushed Austin away.

'' Austin we don't have time for this you need to take a shower, so we can leave" I said trying to get up from the bed only to have Austin pull me back down against him. Austin put his hands on my waste and started kissing me again

"How about you come in the shower with me and then we can leave" he asked his mouth trailing down my neck and sucking on my sensitive spot. I moaned appreciably

"Austin that feels so good keep going ungh _I Love you baby'' _I said as I froze realising what I just said.I just told Austin I love him, DAMNIT what if he doesn't love me back I don't think I could handle it if Austin didn't love me back. I just pray to god that Austin didn't hear me but unfortunately god wasn't on my side today, I felt Austin pull away to look at me. I looked away before I could meet his eyes

"Ally what did you say" Austin said grabbing my face so I could look at him, I tried to keep my eyes down so all I could see was Austin chiseled chest.

"Ally what did you say" Austin asked again, trying to lift my face so I can look at him instead his chest. I sighed there no point of hiding it anymore at some point I had to know that Austin didn't love me.

"I said I love you" I said finally looking at him to see him smiling at me, just seeing Austin smiled makes me wanna smile.

"I love you too Alls" Austin said before ducking down and kissing my lips, I gasped in surprise when I finally realized what Austin said and he used that to his advantage and put his tongue in my mouth. Austin tongue was dancing lightly with mine until I started attacking his for dominance, and flipping our bodies over so that I'm was on top. I started grinding on Austin again while his hands where roaming everywhere on my body when we heard a knock on the door. Me and Austin broke apart, and we both hoped of his bed in time for my mom to open the door to Austin room

"Austin honey are you up" my mom asked when she came into my room and noticed I was in there. "Oh Ally there you are I went into your room to wake you up to find you gone" she said looking at me

"Yeah mom I woke up early so I decided to wake Austin up" I said walking to where my mom was standing so I could leave

"Oh Ally that's great I'm glad to see you guys doing family things like waking each other up,I'll be downstairs making breakfast" my mom said walking out the door, I was going to follow her when Austin grabbed my hand.

"Alls can you wait for a minute I need to ask you an important question" he said looking at me with his beautiful golden brown eyes

"Sure Austie" I said, He smiled when I said the cute nickname I came up for him. Austin gave me a quick peck on the lips before getting down on one knee.

"Ally ..."

* * *

**Guys this is part one, and please review if anyone one can guess what's gonna happen **

**I WOULD LOVE TO GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO ALENA121 she gave me really good idea's that your gonna see in the next few chapter when Austin and Ally are gonna have sex, but so far it's just me writing. I hope you guys love what I'm writing and show Alena121 some LOVE !**


	10. Chapter 10 - I LOVE YOU Part 2

_Ally__ P.O.v_

* * *

"Ally ..."

I was in shock as I saw Austin go down on one knee we had just said I love you to each other, I don't think I'll be ready for that kind of commitment just yet. But I do love him and I know I want to spend my life with him maybe just maybe I am ready to marry him I thought for a moment, then realization hit me why the hell am I lying to myself I'm not ready for shit. Austin took my hands, and started to rub them,I looked into his beautiful gold-brown eyes and I felt like I fell in love with him all over again.

"Ally will you be my girlfriend" Austin asked compassion and gentleness shinig in his eyes. Oh thank god he wanted me to be his girlfriend, but now I feel kind of disappointed Austin must have noticed that cause he got up from his stance and put his hand on my cheek.

"Ally you know I love you and I want to spend my life with you, but I'm pretty sure that me and you aren't ready for that just yet"

"Yeah your right Austin I'm not ready for that yet, but I will be one day as for now yes"

"Yes what" Austin asked me. I looked into his eyes and reached up on my toes and lightly kissed him and whispered in his ear

"when you remember come with me into the shower" I said as I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

I walked into my bedroom and head straight for the bathroom and turned on the water, I test the waters until the water was perfectly warm. I stripped and hoped into the shower when I heard my bathroom door open, and close then felt warm hands on my waist and turn me around to see Austin right behind me while his lips were attached to my neck. I moved his face from my neck to my lips while his hands circled my waist pulling me tighter to him my hands started roaming his chest my hands lightly tracing patterns into his hard plains,Austin hand that was on my waist went down until he stopped to smack my ass. I moaned softly into his mouth while he responded with a grunt of pleasure, me and Austin stayed like that for five minutes in the shower barely coming up for air when we decided we had to get out of the shower or we were going to be late for practice. When we walked out of the bathroom I saw Austin clothes on my bed so it looks like he didn't want to leave me, I smiled up at him when I saw his clothes and he kissed me lightly. I walked over to my closet to pull out baggy pink sweatpants that ran loose on my waist with a blue sports bra, and a pink crop top with my favorite blue Chuck Taylors. Before I put on my clothes I walked over to my drawer and pulled out one of my favorite boy-short underwear that had music notes on them, while I was changing I felt Austin eyes on me I looked over at him to see his roaming my body. I stuck up one finger to him and curled it seductively to say _come here,_ Austin walked over slowly to me, and put his hands on my waist pulling me roughly to him, but with a little of gentleness so he didn't hurt me. I reached up to kiss him when I'd turned away the last-minute to kiss on his cheek before I pulled away to pull on my crop top on, after I got my shirt on Austin pulled me back to his body kissed me all over my face hungrily beside my lips.

"Alls you don't know how happy I am that your my girlfriend and that your **MINE** and I will hurt any guy that will try to to take you away from me" he said while kissing down to my collarbone. I pushed Austin lightly away and walked out the door, and headed downstairs to see the kitchen empty and the table set with two plates of pancakes and a note. I took the note while Austin dug into his pancakes, I looked up at my boyfriend and smiled he really does loves his pancakes sometimes he is just an over grown child to me not a teenager. I started to read the note to find out it was from my mom

_Sorry I couldn't stay to say good luck to you guys last day of practice but me and Austin dad had to go to a convection and we won't be back until your performance. I hope you to have a wonderful practice I know you're gonna do great _

_Love Your Parents_

I sighed their always going to convections, but at least their going to be at the performance tomorrow, I set the note down and dug in to my food when Austin reached over me, and caressed my face lightly before taking the note and reading it. I watched Austin expression change as he read the note as he sighed and shrugged his shoulder he's used to them always not bieng here too. After I finished eating I put me and Austin plate in the sink and we head out to practice.

* * *

**Okay guys this is part 2 I hope you guys like it and if you did review the next chapter coming soon**

**Anyway i'm sorry if this chapter is not that good you guys :)**

**I do not own chuck taylors **


	11. Chapter 11

_Ally__ P.O.v_

* * *

Me and Austin got to practice with a minute to spare so we decided to work on our choreography in one of the solo songs we decided to dance with each other. It's starts out with Austin singing one of his upbeat songs then he pulls me to the center of the stage were I'm so supposed play out the role as the girl he likes as he sings a song to try to impress the audience doesn't know he already stolen my heart and Austin are dancing side by side during the part of the song where the continue the beat so Austin can take a break from sing ing and dance with me we were about to get to my favorite part in the dance when Trish and the producer of dream records comes in. I looked towards my best friend who looks totally freaked out, but try to focus on getting this move down that me and Austin have struggled with forever. I grabbed Austin hand he spin me around and put his hand on my waist to pick me up and place me on the table while we do a synchronize routine and then I backflip off the table. I felt everybody staring at me when the time came for my backflip, I took a moment to relax then I hoped off the table lading next to Austin finishing the dance moves to the song when we were finish I looked around to find everybody held a look of surprise even Trish for a moment then she return to freaking out a bit, I looked over to Austin who was smiling at me obviously unaware of Trish freak out or the head of dream label standing by the door.

"That was great Ally I can't believe we finally got this routine down" Austin said while pulling me into a hug it was so comforting and warm, I would want to stay in his arms forever that was until I noticed Trish calling us over.

"Thanks Austy but I think Trish needs us now" I said pointing towards Trish and the owner of Dream record, I looked at Austin when he realize that they were standing there watching and him look at Trish freak out face. Austin grabbed my hand and we walked over to them.

"Hey guys" me and Austin both said when we approached the two

"Austin and Ally how is my future artists doing" Mr. Dream asked me and Austin with a smile on his face

"Were good sir we just nailed one of our routine and about to practice our other ones" Austin answered for the both of us

"I saw that was a perfect backflip Ally, but today I didn't come here to watch you guys practice I actually have some great news for you guys"

"Thanks I worked hard trying to make it perfect and what's the news you want to tell us" I said glancing at Trish for a second to she looked like she was about to hyperventliate

"Well the Miami Beach Awards is being pushed up to today at eight o'clock" Mr. Dream told us

I looked at Trish and gave her my best _he's kidding face right,_ but the look Trish sent me told me he was completely you kidding me they move up the Award show by a day a couple of hours I understand, but a day why the hell would someone do that, I looked toward Austin to see that he was freaking out a little. I squeezed his hand comfortably and put on the best determined face I could give I mean we could do this right, we just need to finish perfecting two choreography dances in a thirty minutes. I looked at Austin we are so screwed he seem to understand what I was saying cause he nodded in agreement. I looked at Mr. Dream who was waiting for an answer.

"That's great Mr. Dream me and Austin will be down at stage to do the first performance at eight - thirty" I said answering for me and Austin. Mr Dream looked at us and smiled before walking out the door. Trish looked at us and the expression on her face summed up everything we are feeling now in this moment were so screwed.I looked over at Austin and his face expression was similar to Trish

"Guys come on I know were not ready but this our one in a billionth chance were not just gonna let it slip out our fingers are we" I looked at Trish and Austin and something seemed to change in their expression

"No were not Ally right this our chance to make it big, and were just going to have to try the best we can even if were not ready, Trish me and Ally are going to get ready to so we can walk down the red carpet,please tell our dancers to be ready for our last three performances" Austin said to Trish, I looked over to see my best friend determined .

"Okay you guys are going to walk down the red carpet together and I'll walk with freckles and I'll make sure he looks presentable" Trish said walking over to the dancers before turning around to say something to us "Ally please pick something that's cute and actually match or I will beat you down with a stick" Trish winked at me before getting to work leaving Austin chuckling and me with a hurt expression.

I looked over to a laughing Austin and stand up on my toes to whisper something in his ear, Austin stopped laughing and looked at me I smirked and walked out the door to the car.

* * *

**Okay guys this is the chapter we are closer to the sex scene YAY**

**I'm so sorry about not updating alot I just had alot going on with finals and other stuff**


	12. Chapter 12

_Austin__ P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Ally made it home in twenty minutes and both went to take showers, once I stepped out of my shower I went to the closet to get the suit that Trish and the wardrobe team picked out for me it was a black tux with a black vest, a white shirt, and white tie. I ruffled out my hair into my signature style and slipped on the dress shoes and looked at myself in my full body mirror I looked so grown up and mature and a bit like James Bond I looked around the room before to see if anyone was watching so I won't get caught then I walked back to my bed and strut up back to the mirror and said

"Moon. Austin Moon" I muttered while giving my million dollar smirk, I walked out of my room to hear Ally just turning off the shower so I decided to wait downstairs and watch some TV

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I got out of the shower and dried myself really quick and looked at the text Trish sent me for directions how I need to do my hair and make up. I walked into the room and slipped on my matching strapless bra and panties and went to look at my dress it was a pretty light shade of pink that had a sweetheart neckline flows that down beautiful, it was classic yet simple and adorable it sums up me perfectly. I slipped the dress on and looked in the mirror I looked beautiful even without make up on and my hair done, I posed a bit before walking in the bathroom to get started on my hair apparently Trish said I needed to blow it out then flat-iron it. Once I was done with my hair I put on the natural make up Trish told me to put on and slipped on five-inch nude heels and slipped on my diamond heart pendant my mom got me for my seventeenth birthday. I looked in the mirror to see the product of my work and I looked gorgeous I started to pose again when I got a text from Trish

(Trish **Bold**;Ally _Italics)_

**Ally are you finish yet the show about to start in 45 minutes**

_Yes Trish I just finished and I think Austin done too_

**Good cause there freaking out over here waiting for you guys and no one has complemented me on my dress yet :( By the way there should be a limo coming to pick you guys up in about 5 minutes **

_Just try to calm them down and I'm pretty sure you look pretty and zebralicious and you got us limo that so cool :)_

**I didn't get you guys the limo Mr. Dream did and he says he thinks you guys are** **gonna do great and thanks Ally I am very zebralicous and did you like the dress I chose for you**

_I loved it Trish it suits me perfectly you and the wardrobe team have some serious fashion powers anyway I got to go Austin calling me the limo must be here :)_

**Thank you my fashion powers is a gift and you and Blondie better hurry up and get your asses down here**

I smiled as I read Trish last text I don't know what I'm going to do with our crazy manager and my best friend forever, I struck one last pose and walked out to see Austin at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. As I walk down the stairs Austin mouth drops open and his eyes bug out I started to feel a little self-conscious

"Austin do I look okay" I asked nervously looking down suddenly interested in my five-inch heels I felt Austin tilt my chin up so I could look at him, I just notice with me in these heels I'm almost as tall as Austin probably still three inches short compared to the usual seven inches apart from me and him. Austin bent down and kissed me lightly before he answered

"Alls you don't look okay you look way better than that you look stunning,gorgeous, beautiful do I need to go on" he asked, I blushed and look down and shook my head. Austin lifted my chin again and gave me another kiss before he grabbed my hand, and led us to the limo. Once we got into the limo the inside was amazing it had a mini bar, a chocolate fountain and a TV playing the red carpet viewing of the Miami beach Awards it's weird that they name it even though the show not even on the beach but has a great view of one. Me and Austin were relaxing having fun in our limo when we pulled up to the red carpet and waited for our driver to get us,I looked toward Austin who looked just as nervous as I felt

"Are you ready" I asked Austin looked at me and nodded his head

"This is our one in a billionth chance I'm glad were doing this together" he muttered before grabbing my hand

"Yeah me to I'm glad were doing to this together if we get this record deal or not I'm proud of us"

"Me to" Austin said and gave me a real quick peck on the lips before the door open and we saw flashing lights

Me and Austin walked out of the car and I felt no longer nervous instead the confident Ally Dawson came out and she was shining. Me and Austin took a lot of pictures, and did a couple of interviews and met Trish and Dez at the end of the carpet to do a couple of Team Austin/Ally pictures after that we were rushed inside so we could get to our places for the opening performance that's about to happen in two minutes. I heard the stage manager whisper in my ear that the show was gonna start in _three, two , one _then the music started playing in my ear and a spotlight hit me so I could start performing. (Ally _Italics;_ Austin **Bold** ;Both -**_Italic__ bold_**)

_When you're on your own_  
_Drowning alone_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_Someone will throw it_

Another spotlight hit the back of the front row area where Austin is coming from while he's walking towards me.

**And when you're afraid **  
**That you're gonna break**  
**And you need a way to feel strong again**  
**Someone will know it**

Austin is on the other side of the stage now and we both start walking towards each other smiling

**_And even when it hurts the most_**  
**_Try to have a little hope_**  
**_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_**  
**_When you don't_**

**_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_**  
**_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_**  
**_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_**  
**_Anything you need that's what I'll be_**

**_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_**  
**_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_**  
**_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_**  
**_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_**  
**_You can come to me_**

I'm looking into Austin beautiful hazel eyes that are sparkling when I sing the last note of the song

_You can come to me,_  
_Yeah_

Me and Austin finish the song and we hug each other and turn to see the crowd now is giving us a standing ovation, we wave to the crowd then walk back stage where Dez and Trish are both squealing like fan girls

"Oh my god you guys were amazing and you got a standing ovation" Trish said while she started jumping up in down me joining her giggling like crazy.

"I know I can't believe we got a standing ovation" Austin saying before he did a 'what up' with Dez

"Yeah I can't believe it either you guys were so good and had so much chemistry where did you to get that from" Dez asked. Me and Austin looked at each other and with a smirk coming to both our faces, before we could respond Trish cut in.

"oh who cares you guys still got performances to do so you guys need to get changed now" Trish told us before grabbing me and Austin and dragging us both to our dressing rooms. So far this night couldn't have start any better and I hope it get's better with our last five performances.

* * *

**Omg I am so fan girling so there doing there performance getting even closer to the sex scene which will be totally awesome sauce.**

**Anywho tell me what you think review please**

** I love ya bye **


	13. Chapter 13-Miami Beach Awards

_Austin__ P.O.V_

* * *

Trish pulled me and Ally into a dressing room that we were going to share, the room was huge the walls were painted blue there was a plasma screen Tv mounted on the farthest wall in the room there was a door that probably led to the bathroom on the left of me and on the right there was a huge mirror, and makeup station for Ally and our clothes for the rest of our performance hanged neatly on a rack behind us. I jumped on the couch that was facing the Tv and relax for a minute before Trish came up behind me to smack me in the head

"There no time to relax your performing in fifteen minutes so go change NOW!" Trish seethed at me before turning to say something to Ally then walk out of the door, I jumped of the couch and walked over to my breath-taking girlfriend (Oh god I love thinking that and saying it).Ally stared at me questioningly as I advance her, I grabbed Ally by the waist and pushed her up against the door roughly and started biting lightly on her neck I moved my lips off her neck to her earlobe which I grazed with my teeth before I whispered in her ear huskily

" You were so sexy during our performance I can't wait till we get home and have the house all to ourselves when I'm done you won't be able to walk" I looked at Ally expression and she started blushing a deep red I was about to attack her lips when there was a knock on the door

"Ten minutes till showtime Austin and thirty-five minutes for you Ally the makeup/hair team will be here in twenty minutes" Trish voice yelled over the other side of the door I groaned and lean back to Ally ear

"This isn't over" I whispered and lean down to kiss her lips she moved under my arm and switched our places and I was pressed up against the door and jumped on me and put her legs around my waist as she brought her face down to my neck and started trailing kisses down my neck. I groan in pleasure and put my hands on Ally little tight ass, I was about to smack it when I felt her hands travel down into my pants and she grabbed my hard on through my pants suit. Ally started putting pressure on my dick and my eyes rolled back into my head as I let out a groan, Ally started pumping my dick increasingly slow before I could ask her to move faster her hot little mouth was back at my ear.

"You have five minutes to hide that little problem of yours and change before Trish comes in here and drag you out" Ally whispered seductively into my ear and hopped off me and unbutton her dress I watched as her dress fall slowly to the floor before I looked up to see Ally body only to catch a glimpse of her front side before she turned around, and walked to the bathroom giving me a perfect view of her ass and especially since she wearing a thong. Why the HELL is Ally wearing a thong I swear this girl is going to be the death of me, I hope she know she is so going to get it tonight she will definitely not be able to walk tomorrow or maybe for the next week.

"I'm looking forward to it and Austin you have three minutes to get dressed" I heard Ally said through the door, I snapped out it and cursed under my breath and ran to the part of the rack that said Austin I put on the clothes that says 'better together' the first song that I'm going to do for my first solo performance for the night. I finished just in time putting on my clothes when Trish came into the room and grabbed me by the collar and dragged me towards the stage, she handed me a microphone and wished me good luck and turned back around probably going back to the dressing room to talk to Ally. I took a breath and walked out to perform thinking about what I'm going to do to Ally when the show is over.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my dress off the floor and put it on one of the empty hangers, I looked over the rack until I saw my outfit named with the song I was going to sing after Austin was done performing and after they name a couple awards.I looked over at the outfit it consist of black leather bootie shorts, black combat boots, and a hot pink one shoulder sweater the had California on it.I just finish changing when Trish came in and inspected my outfit

"Cute, casual and totally adorable on you I gotta say that the style team did not do a bad job on you or Austin outfits so far" she said critiquing my outfit before she went to go lay down on the couch, I looked over at Trish face and she looked extremely tired and stressed I walked over to her and sat on the in front of her body on the floor

"Trish are you okay" I asked my best friend forever since kindergarten,I heard Trish sigh and saw her nod her head I looked at her worriedly for a second before I looked over to the Tv and started watch Austin perform he looked so sexy dancing across the stage I swear before he left to go perform I wanted to jump his bones then and there against the door, but I had to remember today is about getting a record deal

"I had sex with Dez that's why I'm so stressed" I heard my best friend say I'm surprise that my jaw didn't fall to the floor

"Trish did you just say that you ..."

"That I had sex with Dez yea before you freak out let me explain me and Dez were hanging out at a party and my ex came over and started calling me a worthless slut so Dez knocked him out and then we went back to his house and we got really drunk while we were making fun of my ex then I don't know we both leaned in and started making out, then making out turn to other things when I woke up this morning I freaked out and left and have avoided freckles up until the red carpet" Trish explained to me while I was having a mental freak out. I can't believe this Trish and Dez had sex with each other I can't believe this,I mean I'm excited for them and I think they'll be cute together but serious picturing the two of them having sex is ugh you know what I don't want to picture that anymore.

"First that is so cute that Dez defended against your ex and second did you like the sex" I ask turning away from the Tv completely forgetting Austin performance I looked at my best friend who was blushing a deep red.

"I'm guessing that was a yes by how red your cheeks are so how was it" Trish sat up and her eyes glazed over lost in thought probably reminiscing about her night with Dez

"I can't even tell you how amazing he was it was so slow and gentle at times but he also knows how to get rough and be very dominant Ally I never felt that way with the other guys I slept with" Trish explained with a small smile crawling up to her face

"Awe Trish I'm so happy for you, so if you like the sex does that me that you have feelings for Dez cause I bet he has feelings for you" I said picking up my galaxy that was sitting on the table with Austin phone right next to it, I pulled up phone and saw that there was a good luck text from our parents and that there watching the show now, I sighed then looked for Dez number and started to text him while Trish was still deep in thought about that answer.

_What happened between you and Trish yesterday night and don't say nothing cause I know something happened _I sent that text and looked at Trish who looks at me and smirks

"How about you and Austin finally admit that you too like each other and want to fuck each other so bad " I deadpanned for a moment when I heard Trish say that, and then I turned on my acting skills

"Trish what are you talking about me and Austin do not like each other and we do not want to fuck each other I don't know where you get that thought from" i scoffed I picked up my phone to see a new text from Dez I was abut to open it, but Trish started talking again.

"Sure whatever you say Ally you two may have everyone else fooled but I will get down to the bottom of this, anyway I have to go we will finish this conversation later I have to get your dancers and the song board ready for your performance " Trish walked out of the room and I turned back to look at my phone.

**How do you know that something happened between us did Trish say something**

_I was talking to Trish and she told me what happened between you guys and I just want to make sure what she said was true_

**Well if Trish said that we had sex then yea we did I mean I always knew that I like her but when we had sex it was something so powerful and it made me realize that I love her, but I don't know how to tell her and I'm pretty sure she dosen't feel the same way**

_Awe Dez that so sweet and I know she enjoyed it as much as you and don't worry about how she feels me and her are going to talk later and if find out if she feels the same way which I think she does then I'll help you come up with a plan to get her_

**Thanks Ally your the best :)**

_No problem Dez I gotta help my best freckled friend :)_

I put my phone down as the makeup/hair team came into my room and fixed my hair so it was ruler flat and my eyes had a smokey eye they finished when Austin came into the room. Austin sat on the couch as he waited for them to leave once they were gone Austin jumped off the couch picked me out of my chair I was sitting on and carried us back over to couch and sat me down on his lap and started to tell me about his performance until Trish came in and quirked an eyebrow at our position I got off of Austin and followed Trish to stage.

"Good luck Ally" Trish said as she turned around walked away somewhere. Well here goes nothing it time for me to 'Make it in America'

_Five minutes later_

I walked backed into the dressing room and jumped on a shirtless Austin who just came out of the bathroom

"Oh My GOD!it was so amazing the crowd was so interacting I can't wait for the other performances cause I get to dance with my sexy boyfriend" Austin smirked at my words and put his hands on my butt to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around Austin waist and started grinding against him causing both of us to moan.

"Well you have your sexy boyfriend to yourself for thirty minutes before you have to help your sexy boyfriend dance" Austin said before his eyes rolled out of his head cause I started to grind against him harder I was lost in pleasure when Austin brought us both to the couch. Austin laid me down and got on top of me and started grinding me with more pressure I could feel his hard dick pressed against my vagina I moaned out his name quietly when his lips attacked mine

TBC

* * *

**Okay guys Almost halfway done with the Miami beach Awards part 1 this is the longest chapter i did and I am so much fan girling right now anyway you saw a little bit of Trez in main action who guessed that there was something going on with Trish and Dez.**

**So it's after Miami beach awards part 2 there should be a full Austin and Ally scene full of smut and maybe a little surprise **

**Anyway I don't own make it in america and better together and a galaxy also forgot to mention don't own you can come to me in the last chapter.**

**Still don't own the Miami Beach Awards**


	14. Chapter 14-Miami Beach Awards Part 2

_Ally P.O.V_

* * *

Austin was grinding against me roughly even though I was enjoying it, I wanted to take this a little farther than dry humping even though it was creating a nice pool of liquid in between my pants now, I unbuckled Austin belt and pushed his pants to his ankles. I switched our position so now I was on top and started grinding against Austin while my hands went under his shirt and started roaming his six-pack, while Austin was rubbing small circle into my waist while he thrust against my vagina hitting me in the right spots I whimpered a little while looking a Austin seductively. Austin eyes were covered with lust and longing which turned me on even more, I brought my lips down to Austin collarbone and made a trail of light kiss before bringing my mouth to Austin ear.

"Shirt Off NOW" I said seductively into his ear then nibbled on his ear lobe

"Fuck" I heard Austin say before he switched our position so that he was on top now, Austin looked down at me and licked his lips before he took off his shirt and through it over his shoulder. I was basking in the beauty of Austin chest my fingers lightly tracing his stomach, Austin shivered before he smirked down at me

"Like what you see" he asked I looked into Austin eyes before I roamed his body slowly then looked back at Austin a seductive smirk coming on my face

"I like the view better if those weren't there"I said grabbing Austin dick through the his boxers enunciating what I want to be on the floor now, I started to pump Austin roughly through the material.

"Fuck Ally It's... not fair I'm almost naked and..." Austin wasn't able to finish what he was saying cause I started twisting my wrist experimentally loving the way he feels against my hand. I put my free hand behind his neck and brought his lips to mine kissing him roughly biting down lightly on his bottom lip, Austin groaned out against my lips and I took that advantage to slip my tongue into his mouth. I lightly flicked my tongue with his and fireworks exploded behind my eyes, I sighed with happiness I love Austin so much he always make me feel things I've never felt before. I took my hand off the back of Austin neck and the one that was gripping his dick and placed them either sides of his boxers when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Me and Austin broke apart and cursed under our breaths who the hell would be at the door, I cleared my throat before I spoke

"Who is it"

"It's Mr. Dream Ally are you decent" we heard Mr. Dream say from the other side of the door me and Austin cursed under our breaths before Austin and I jumped off the couch to look presentable for the person who could make or break our music career

"Umm almost can you wait one minute" I said back to Mr. Dream as I threw Austin his shirt and walked over to the mirror so I could brush out my hair really quick. Once I finished I put the brush back on the dresser and looked over to Austin to see if he looked okay, Austin clothes were slightly wrinkled and you can kinda see his bulge in his pants, Ugh I really wished Mr. Dream didn't come for a few more minutes then me and Austin could have had a lot fun. I can't wait to go home so no one can interrupt us and I can have him all to myself, I guess I was staring at Austin's manhood for a long time cause a smirk suddenly appeared on his face

"Like what you see" Austin asked me again, I just stuck my tongue at him and went to get the door but before I opened it I looked at Austin

"This is not over" I said before I opened the door and Mr. Dream engulf me in a big hug, I stood there shocked before I hugged back awkwardly that was weird all the times me and Austin met him he not once hugged us so I wonder what put him in a good mood. Mr. Dream let go of me and went over and hugged Austin who looked just as confused as I felt about Mr. Dream hugging us

"Good evening Mr. Dream how are you doing you seem extremely happy" I said closing the door and walking over where to and Austin and him were standing, Mr. Dream looked at me and Austin and beamed at us

"Thanks Ally I'm doing great and I am very happy indeed, did you notice how the crowd reacted out there when you guys perform they love you. Your all the can talk about on Tweeter and Friendsbook the record company is getting so much publicity just because of you two" Mr. Dream said looking at us as if we were gold

Me and Austin looked at each other remembering how great the crowd was when were performing, I gotta admit they did seem pretty excited when we performed, I looked backed at Mr. Dream who's giving us a toothy grin

"That's great Mr. dream were so happy that your record studio is getting publicity, and that the audience love what me and Ally hoped to do for the rest of our lives" Austin muttered to the happy man right in front of us.

"Well I am also glad to for my company and I'm a huge Austin and Ally fan you guys are amazing performers, but once you guys sing together it's something special that I haven't seen before" Mr. Dream replied looking at us as if we were the most powerful creature he's ever seen. "Anyway I also came here to tell you that I had cut out your guys two solos,I'm sorry about the inconvenience I know you guys worked hard on the dance moves but you guys still have your duet".

Shock came across both of me and Austin face why would he just cut our two performance and leave our duet, after me and Austin worked so hard to learn those dance moves my body was hurting for days. Ugh I just have to think positive Ally you still have one more performance and you still might get signed to Dream records let's just get this duet done and give it your all.

"So when are we going to perform" I asked Mr. Dream

"In fifteen minutes so go change into your outfits and meet me by the stage" Mr. Dream said to us and walked out of the room

Me and Austin looked at each other the same question going through both of our eyes why would they just cancel two of our performances we thought for a second, Austin then shrugged and walked over to the cart and pulled out our outfits for our duet.

* * *

_Trish P.__O.V_

I've avoided freckles all day when I could I still can't believe we had sex, I mean I don't regret it but there was no way in hell I would ever tell Dez that. Ugh I need to talk to Ally but after having a meeting with Mr. Dream he's probably talking to her and Austin now about the show cutting their performances which is really weird especially since he was the one that wanted them to do six songs in the first place and the part where he wants to go on the stage with Austin and Ally after their performance. I turned the corner to see the food table ooh everything here looks so good I didn't know what I wanted to eat I guess I'll just get one of the powder donuts, I was about to put a donut in my mouth when someone turned me around and kissed me on the lips and butterflies erupted in my stomach, I can't believe Dez got the nerve to kiss me with his soft lips that would make any girl melt. I was about to push Dez away when he gently open my mouth and his tongue started tracing every inch of my mouth, I felt my knees weaken and started to weave my hands around Dez neck. Dez moved his lips to my neck and started sucking on my sensitive spot, I moan out which seemed to snap me back into reality as I pushed Dez away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing freckles I don't like you" I screeched before I turn around to leave someone pulled me back, I looked over at Dez to see him looking at me longingly

"Patricia" Dez whispered pulling me close to him, I pushed him away again

"Don't call me by my full name FRECKLES" I said as I scurried off in the other direction, I ran around the corner and bump into someone and fell to the ground hard. I picked myself and looked at my dress to see if anything ripped before I turn to the guy and give them a piece of my mind for knocking me down,I looked up to meet cute crystal blue eyes you could get lost in. I looked this boy up and down to see he was tall with shaggy blonde hair with a well-built body, he is just so dreamy what I would do to get me a piece of that, I noticed his lips plump lips started to move and I only caught the end of his sentence.

"... Oh my god I didn't see you there are you okay" he asked I looked down at myself one last time before I answered

"Umm yeah I'm fine so what is a cutie like you doing backstage" I said looking into the boy beautiful blue eyes,I watched as a smile crawled onto his face

"Well I here cause I'm supporting my dad he's the owner of Dream records and now since I told you why I'm here can you tell me why a pretty girl like you is here all alone without a boyfriend" He replied, I blushed before I realized fully what he said

"Wait did you just say that you're the son of Dream records I never knew Mr. Dream had a son but anyways I'm the manager of Ally Dawson and Austin Moon" I muttered and the Mr. Dream son eyes popped out and a cute sparkle was in his eyes, I giggled at his expression

"So you're the famous Trish my dad talks about he said you can be a bit feisty, but you're a really sweet girl and I THINK my dad was right, so Trish do you wanna go to my dressing room and talk" he asked. I looked the boy then pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Ally, before I looked back at the him

"So before we go can I at least know your name"

"It's Mason" he said before we walked over to his dressing room

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

Me and Austin just finish putting on our outfits and the clothes are sexy and bold I'm wearing a black leather jacket rolled up to my elbows, a dark purple sheer high low-cut dress and black five-inch heels while Austin is wearing a red t-shirt, black leather jeans, red combat boots ,and a black vest and let me tell you he looks so sexy in those clothes I just wanna have sex with him now but we don't have time our performance is about to start in ten minutes and the makeup/hair team is going to be here in five minutes.I was sitting on Austin lap while we were on the couch,we were watching the award show when my phone chirped twice, Austin reached over me and grabbed my phone and looked at it then me.

"Trish texted you saying that she hanging out with this cute boy and that you guys will have to finish the talk tomorrow" Austin said questioningly looking at my phone, I punched Austin in the shoulder lightly and took my phone out of his hands and skimmed over the text. I quickly sent Trish back a text that said

_Who is the cute boy and why are you in his dressing room? _

just as I finished typing my phone started to play 'Here Come Forever' by R5, I started to sing along as I picked up to see who's calling me

(Ally **Bold** Dez-regular)

**Hello **

Ally I think I did something stupid and now I can't find Trish

**Dez what did you do that was stupid and I know where Trish is** I spoke into the phone while a certain blonde next to me raised his eyebrows in question, I Mouthed 'I'll explain to you later' while Dez started explaining.

Well I might have snuck up behind Trish turned her around and kissed her, then she pushed me off and told me to get away and then she ran around the corner and now I'm looking for her to apologize and can you please tell me where she is Ally

**Dez I can't believe you surprised kissed her after what you guys did yesterday don't you think she already confused and then you just go kiss her you'll probably just made her even more confused**

I know Ally that why I want to apologize to her can you please tell me where she is know

**Dez I don't know where exactly she is all I know is that she's in a dressing room with a cute boy sorry **

Oh It's okay I guess I'll give her some space bye Ally. Dez said as his voice dripped with sadness as he hung up

I pouted at the phone as a new text from Trish popped up.

(Ally- _Italics_ Trish- _**Bold** **Italics**_)

_**He's the son of Mr. Dream and I'm in his dressing room cause he wanted to talk Ally**_

I looked at the text shocked, I didn't know that Mr. Dream has children and I wonder how she even met him I was about to text Trish back when Austin grabbed my phone and read the message shock crawling onto is expression

"I Didn't know Mr. Dream had kids"

"Me neither now can I please get my phone back Austie" I asked in my baby voice reaching out for my phone, Austin pursed his lips for a second then put my phone inside his pants. I quirked an eyebrow at Austin who had a smirk on his face, I reached for his pants and Austin flipped us over so now I was on my back with my hands pinned down above my head.

"Austin can I please get my phone back I need to find out what's going on with Trish and Dez" I pleaded giving him my best puppy dog face,Austin looked at me for a second then got off me I sat up and climbed back on to his lap then hold out my hand for my phone he looked at my hand for a second before asking.

"If I give you your phone back can you please explain to me what's going on"he asked

"Yea" I replied as I went into his jeans to grab my phone but I didn't see it anywhere, I looked at Austin then in his jeans when a thought occurred to me

"Austin is my phone in your boxers" I asked hoping he would say no but immediately disappointed when he nodded his head,I stuck my hands into Austin boxers and took out my phone. I looked at phone and wiped my phone on Austin jeans and made a face at him then I quickly sent a text to Trish

_I didn't know Mr. Dream had __kids and how did you meet him_

I turn to look at Austin while I figured my words how to explain what happened I open my mouth to talk when my phone went off

**I was running away from freckles after he kissed me and I ran into Mason and we started talking a bit and now were in his dressing room playing just dance 4 and he's totally beating me and you should see him Ally he's very cute :)**

I giggled at Trish text she sure loves just dance games I remember when she first bought it she made me play with her all night,and I can't believe trish ran away why can't she just talk out her feelings like a normal person.

_Trish that was wrong why would you run away from Dez, I just talk to him and he feels horrible about it and all he wants to do is find you and apologize when you find him you talk it out before team A&A breaks up and really he's beating you that a surprise no one ever beats you and send me a pic of him so I can see how cute he is_

"Why would are team Austin&Ally break up" Austin asked me while I was sending my text,I looked back to see him reading the text over my shoulder

"Trish and Dez had sex" I replied, Austin jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out

"Please tell me your joking" he asked

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

"WHAT I can't believe our best friends had sex with each other that's just disgusting"

"I know I really don't try to picture it and I bet if we told them we had sex they'll think it's disgusting too I mean we are family" I said pointing out, Austin face suddenly became slightly angry expression

"Ally were step brother and sister were not biological family and I don't care if they think that's disgusting or anything else I love you and that's all I care about unless you think that me and you being together is disgusting" Austin asked his expression becoming worried, I looked into Austin eyes then bend down and kissed him slowly and passionately. Once I pulled away I looked at Austin face and there was still worry shining in his eyes, I took a breath and looked down at my hand to see the promise ring Austin gave me when he told me he love me.

"Austin of course I don't find it disgusting I loved you for a long time and I'll always will love you, I'm just saying when and if people find out that were a couple that's how there gonna see it cause technically were family but I couldn't careless what people think of us" I said looking into his hazel eyes that just made me want to melt especially now since there was a certain gleam in his eyes that always seems to appear when I say I love you to him. Austin hand cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes lovingly

"Ally I love you forever and always and I would give up anything just to be with you and, I couldn't careless what people say about us as long as I'm with you" he said before he softly kissed me slowly and lovingly with so much compassion that made me see stars. I weaved my hands around his neck and brought him closer to me when there was a knock at the door, I sighed and slowly pulled away from Austin.

"Come in" I said hoping off Austin and sitting in the makeup chair, as my makeup/hair team came in and immediately worked on me I looked over to Austin who was now strumming his guitar lazily. A smile came on my face as I watch Austin play it's the cutest thing ever watching Austin play his guitar he just looks so adorable how his beach blonde hair falls into his eyes a little, I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of Austin and put it as my screen saver when a new text came up

**Fine I'll apologize to freckles but I'm still trying to figure out how I feel and it doesn't help when he's kissing me and I know I can't ****believe Mason beat and sure I'll take a pic right now**

_I know that your having a hard time Trish figuring out your feelings and I'll be here to help you when we talk about it, but I'm glad you took my advice and decided to apologize_

I sent the text when my makeup/hair team finish and left the room I looked at my reflection briefly my hair was in an a half updo and I had a light purple eye shadow and nude lips, I pose and took a quick pick loving my badass/sexy outfit and then went to sit next to my boyfriend(I love thinking that). I sat on the couch next to Austin when an idea came to me, I cuddled up closer to Austin and pulled my phone away from us and kissed his cheek while I took the picture.I looked at the picture to see Austin face had a small smile while he still played,I had awe expression as I saved the picture I can't believe how cute me and Austin look together.

"Send me that picture I want me and my beautiful girlfriend to be my screen saver" Austin said kissing my cheek before going back to play the guitar,I leaned against Austin as a new text from Trish came in I opened it up to find the cutest boy I ever seen ... Well second cutest of the boy I ever seen.

"Wow Trish was right he is cute" I said which made Austin stop abruptly and turned to face me

"WHAT" Austin yelled in my face taking my phone out of my hands to look at the picture "HE'S NOT EVEN THAT CUTE I'M AM SO CUTER THAN HIM" Austin fumed sitting back down and crossing his hands across his chest. I giggled at Austin expression and took my phone out his hand and uncrossed his arms and climbed onto his lap

"Of course baby you're the sexist person alive" I said as I weaved my hands around Austin neck and peck him softly,Austin smiled and put his hands on my waist and kissed my lips

"I know I am but not as sexy as you" He said trailing kisses on my neck, I moan out in delight as a knock came outside of the door and someone started to speak

"Austin and Ally showtime"

I looked over to Austin and kissed his lips "Ready for the last performance that can make or break our music careers"

"As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything" Austin said standing up with me and pulling to the door so we can go perform that would either send us into stardom or stay forever in sonic boom posting our videos.

* * *

_Trish P.O.V_

"I can't believe you beat me at Super Bass I always destroy people when I do that song" I said plopping down at the couch cooling down from the intense dance game

"I'm sorry it's my fault I got mad skills" Mason said sitting down right next to me, I looked at Mason and got lost into his shining eyes

"What" he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I blushed deep red and looked down at my hand when my phone vibrating on the table.I looked at my phone to see Dez is calling me, I sighed and hit ignore then turned back to Mason who was looking at me curiously

"Trish are you okay" he asked taking one of my hands and intertwine our fingers together, I looked down at our hands and smiled.

Mason is really cute and kind and while we were talking I found out he's single maybe I could go out with him and it'll help me take my mind off of Dez, I looked back at our hands then to his face

"Nothing just I'm a little frustrated about how my friend is making fun of me how I never lose to the game no one ever beats me at"I said using my other hand to hit his shoulder playfully,Mason smiled at me and pulled me off the couch and handed me one of the Wii remotes

"So how about we play again to see if you can finally beat me then you let me take a cutie like you on a date after the show" he said smiling at me and putting the other remote in his hand,I looked at Mason and blushed as my heart beat a bit faster forgetting all about Dez and my confused feelings.

"Sure I'd love to go on a date with you" I said giggling before we started to play

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

The stage manager handed us our microphone and I took my place at the top of the stairs on the stage where I'm going to descend once I start singing my part of the song, I wait for the announcer to finish announcing our performance when I started to hear the music play in my earpiece. ( Ally - _Italics_ Austin-**Bold** Both- _**Bold italics**_)

**Yeah, whoa **

**I'm walking on a thin line**  
**And my hands are tied**  
**Got nowhere to hide**  
**I'm standing at a crossroads**  
**Don't know where to go**  
**Feeling so exposed**

_Yeah I'm caught_  
_In between_  
_Where I'm going and where I've been_  
_But no,_  
_There's no turning back _

_Yeah!_

I was at the bottom of the stage dancing on the left side while Austin danced on the right

_**It's like I'm balanced on the edge,  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread,  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_  
_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_  
_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

Austin turned to look at me as he sang his part of the song

**It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
****To just give up**

Austin smiled at me as I looked at him with loving eyes before I sang my part of the song

_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back_  
_There's no turning back_

Me and Austin belted out the next line as we slowly started to walk toward each other

_**No turning back**_

I was in front of Austin looking into his eyes smiling when I sang the next line

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

Austin smiled back at me and grabbed my hand

**It's like I'm hanging by a thread**

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah I tell myself_

We turned toward the crowd still holding each other hands

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_  
_ Doooowwwn!_  
**_Don't look down, down, down, down_**

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_  
**Don't look down! Don't look down!**  
**_Don't look down, down, down, down!_**

We finished the song breathing hard and staring at the crowd that was giving us another standing ovation, finally caught my breath and put my microphone up to my lips.

"Thank you Miami Beach Awards it was a pleasure for me and Austin to sing for you guys I hope you have a great night" I squeezed Austin hands as I pulled him so we can walk off stage when suddenly comes out Mr. dream with people behind him carrying trophies. Me and Austin looked at each other before looking at Mr. Dream who was now facing the crowd

"Weren't they great ladies and gentlemen" Mr. Dream asked earning a big round of applause from the crowd and another standing ovation

"Well I'm glad you think so cause there DREAM RECORDS NEW RECORDING ARTISTS" Mr. Dream yelled into the microphone making everyone clap louder, and leaving me and Austin in shock as Mr. Dream turn to look at us and smiled

"Congratulations Austin and Ally on getting signed to Dream records and on earning the Award for most tweeted performance" He said before calling over to the two people standing off to side to hand me and Austin a gold shaped music note trophy. Me and Austin finally regained from our shock to shake Mr. Dream hand and hug each other as Austin started our thank you speech for us

"First of all me and Ally would want to special thank the fans and people who tweeted us to win this award and a special thanks to Mr. Dream for signing us to your record company it always been our life long dream to get a record deal and now that we got it plus an award I feel like I'm on cloud nine" Austin said jumping excitedly

"I agree with Austin this is one of my most happiest moments in my life and I owe it all to the fans and Mr. Dream for making my dreams come true, I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'll get the opportunity to perform probably one of the biggest performance of my life, get signed to the best record company, and get award and this is all thanks to you Mr. Dream and the fans I'll be forever thankful to all you" I said jumping up and down with Austin now. laughed at us then started to speak

"Well your guys hard work and determination paid off and that why you guys got the deal, but last and not least I have one more surprise for Austin and Ally does everybody want to know what it is" he asked before the crowd simultaneously said 'yes'

"Well in two weeks Austin and Ally are going on there first tour across Florida" he said as me and Austin eyes bug out is he serious a tour I just got signed,an award and now were going on a tour across florida can this night get any better. Mr. Dream walked off stage with me and Austin following after we thanked the audience one last time,we raced back to our dressing room to find our parents in there.

"Surprise" They said together as they came and engulf us in a hug, me and Austin stood there for a moment before we hugged back, once we pulled away I started to ask them questions when they got here when my mom cut me off.

"We came as soon as we got a call from Mr. Dream about you guys signing the record deal so we decided to take you guys out on a vacation to Orlando since school going to be out for the next couple of days" My mom muttered excitedly.

"Are you serious" Me and Austin said excitedly at the same time

"Yes we are so hurry up and get change so we can go home and pack then we can hit the road" my mom said as she and my step dad walked toward the door "Were so proud of you guys for making your dreams come true" she said then they walked out of the door

_5 hours later_

Me and Austin were sitting down in the lobby of a luxurious hotel trying not fall asleep as we waited for our parents to tell us the room as we were driving up here none of us got any sleep during the drive so now we are all grumpy and tired, I was about to slump against Austin shoulder when our parents came over looking tired and angry.

"What's wrong you guys" Austin said yawning

"Well there was some issue with the booking and we only have two rooms booked and they hotel is all booked out so were going to have to make some sleeping arrangements unless your guys okay with sharing a room with each other" my step dad says. Me and Austin looked at each other lust and longing going through each of our eyes

"Oh me and Austin are totally okay with sharing a room together right" I said looking at Austin who was nodding his head to what I was saying,our parents looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and handed us the room key.

"You guys meet us tomorrow for lunch in the restaurant over there" my mom said pointing behind her before she continued "Okay me and your dad is going to go sleep we love you guys and still so proud" our parents hugged us both before they left. Me and Austin got up and dragged our suitcases to the elevator when Austin leaned down and whispered in my ear huskily

"We are **defiantly** not sleeping tonight"

And this night just got even better.

* * *

**Okay you guys know what next I'll try working on it as soon as I can, this is now my longest chapter close to 6000 words wow**

**I hope you guys like this chapter I kinda don't like it a lot so please tell me what you think everything going on with Austin and Ally or Trish and Dez or Mason and Dez**

**Do not own any of these songs named or used in this chapter and I do not own just dance but I do LOVE the game it is so much fun**


	15. Chapter 15

_Austin P.O.V_

* * *

The elevator door dinged open and I pulled Ally into the small compartment quickly and hit number fourteen on the control panel, I waited impatiently as the door closed slowly as I turned to look at Ally my eyes roaming her body hungrily. Her ass looked so perfect in those tiny shorts she was wearing that also showed of her long creamy legs,I walked slowly to Ally finally meeting her eyes that were dark and clouded by lust and lounging. I bent down towards Ally height and cupped her face and brought her lips gently to mine, once I felt Ally lips against mine I sighed in pleasure as sparks traveled throughout my body making me become aroused. We stayed like this until the elevator dinged open, I let go of Ally and grabbed our suitcases and walked down the hall into we stopped at 1404. I waited patiently as Ally took out the key and opened the door, once we were in the room I dropped the suit cases and carried Ally toward the bed and dropped her down and threw off my shirt and pounced on her. I kissed Ally lips fiercely sucking on her bottom lip while, I rubbed vagina from the outside of her pants, Ally moaned against my lips which made me growl, Ally flipped us over so she was on top and started kissing up and down my neck while her hands trailed over my six-pack.

"Alls" I moaned, I felt Ally smirk against my skin as she put opened mouth kisses from my collarbone to down my chest nipping at some places until she got to the top of my pants.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I was trailing open mouth kisses on Austin stomach till I got to the top of his jeans, I unbuckled his pants and threw off his jeans with his underwear, and was looking at Austin well endowed ten inch penis, I kiss the tip of it before I put half of it in my mouth sucking up and down and swirling my tongue.

"Shit Ally" I heard Austin groan, I smirked around him and the put the rest of him in my mouth and moaned causing vibrations through his penis and for the pre-cum to come out, I took my mouth off Austin and licked the cum off his slit and Austin surprisingly tasted good instead I wanted to try more, I put my mouth back on Austin and blew out my cheeks so I can suck even harder on Austin while, I grabbed one his balls and needed them. I felt Austin hand in my hair as he kept me in place, I moved even faster up and down his dick roughly and stopped on the head of his dick and sucked and then let got my mouth of him making a popping sound. I licked from the base of Austin dick to the head where I swirled my tongue around and plunged down and started sucking him again, Austin groaned out and smacked me on my ass making me moan into his dick.

"Fuck.." Austin growled his dick vibrating a little, I moaned into Austin again and needed his balls harder making Austin shoot his sweet hot liquid into the back of my mouth. I sucked all of Austin liquid fast as it kept going in steams until it was a little trickle, I got my mouth off Austin and looked at him to see his eyes glazed over from the high he just experienced. I giggled an kissed him softly sucking on his bottom lip before I pulled away and threw off my shirt and suddenly Austin flipped us over and started attacking my breast, I moaned out in pleasure when I felt Austin bite my nipples then licked them making them become rock hard. I was growing discomfort for the need to be touched down there so I wrapped my legs around Austin hips and bucked my hips upward and grind against his already hard dick

"Austin" I sighed as I rolled my hips against him, Austin growled into my breast making me shiver and let go of one of my breast making am popping sound before he moved to my other breast to give it some attention while kneading the other one, I put my hand in Austin hair and massaged his scalp lightly. Austin hand moved from my breast inside my shorts to my vagina where he discovered I wasn't wearing any underwear

"Shit ... Alls .. mm you're so wet " he groaned as he lightly touched my folds making me shiver before he shoved three fingers into me roughly, I whimpered out in pleasure as I rolled my hips to meet his thrust with his hand. There was and odd feeling in my stomach that kept intensifying as Austin moved faster, I brought Austin face to mine and captured his lips when he added another finger into me. I moaned against his lips the feeling in my stomach intensifying making my toes curl when Austin hands pulled out of me. I whined in protest but then Austin yanked my shorts down and slammed his dick into me making my eyes roll to the back of my head, Austin pulled out of me again and slammed into me but somehow deeper this time making my moans fill the room

"Austin .. Faster ... deeper " I moaned Austin lifted my leg over his waist a little and started fucking me in a steady rhythm the feeling in my stomach intensified as I rolled my hips to meet Austin thrusts making Austin groan out and move faster. Austin suddenly stopped and the slammed into my making me cry out in pleasure well it looks like Austin found my g-spot my stomach curled in pain as I needed my release

"Austie .. baby .. I'm about ... ugh" I stuttered as Austin slammed into me again his dick vibrating inside telling me he was close too

"M-me... t-to.. Al-" he stuttered as he slammed into me again making me release the most intense orgasm I had in my entire life, I felt Austin nice hot liquid squirt deep inside me as my orgasm was about to finish. Austin dick turn soft inside of me and he bent down to kiss me with him still inside of me

"I love you Alls" He mumbled against my lips

"I love you too Austie"

* * *

**Yay je suis fini (which means I am finished) with this chapter I know it took me a long time to write but I was struggling with the sex scene so I wrote a new story so I can test out how well I wrote the sex scene there and I think it turned out pretty good. Any way REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT STORY LINE**


	16. Chapter 16

_Trish P.O.V_

* * *

Me and Dez are on our way to the hotel that Austin and Ally are staying in cause their parents thought it would be good for a little trip and that they hang out with people their own age and I couldn't agree with them more cause it's a free trip. Even though I'm glad to see Austin and Ally for a couple of days this car ride with Dez is beyond awkward especially since he's trying to talk to me about our relationship and I'm kinda with Mason. I look out the window of Dez's car and take in the scenery as I heard Dez sigh

"Trish you know I want to be with you but it looks like you don't know how you feel about me yet so if you want we can be friends" he said and I turned to look at him gratefully, I have so many mixed emotions about Dez I need some time to think them out. But not also that Mason has been helping me a lot and can be a great distraction

"Thanks Dez I really appreciate that so could we go back to being normal without any awkwardness" I asked and I saw Dez nod his head before he parked into the hotel parking lot. I got out of the car and reached for my bag but Dez took it, I smiled gratefully at him as I closed the trunk door and walked toward the hotel with Dez following behind me. We walked into the hotel and my jaw dropped but I quickly composed myself before I walked to the front desk

"Name please" the receptionist said with a smile

"Trish De La Rosa" I answered and she type some few thing in the computer before she pulled out three card keys and smiled at me

"Your name right here the Dawson's left a message to go by Austin and Ally around two o'clock cause the were tired when they arrive so here's the key to their suite, and the other two is for the two bedroom suite for you and Mr. Fisher" she muttered and I smiled at her and took the keys, I walk over to the elevator knowing Dez was following me and I looked at my watch it was twelve o' clock so we had two hours too kill.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

I woke up with arms wrapped tightly against my waist, I look up to see my boyfriend/ step brother sleeping with a smile on his face, I smiled too as images of this morning came into my head. I turned around and looked to see that it was one thirty in the afternoon, I looked back at Austin and gently took his hands off me and went inside the living room and looked around this spacious hotel that we totally ignored yesterday cause we had other things on our mind. I smiled again as I walked over to the phone and ordered breakfast when I was done it was one forty, I walked back into the room and slowly crawled up Austin body and grind my core into Austin hips. Austin eyes blinked rapidly and he turned to look up at me, Austin scanned my naked body and put his hands on my waist

"Well this is a good way to wake up" Austin muttered and I just laughed before I kissed his lips lightly before moving off him, well more like trying to move off him

"Where do you think your going missy" Austin asked and I made another attempt to move off him but he wouldn't budge

"Austin I need clothes the employee could be here any minute with pancakes" I replied and Austin immediately let go of me

"How come you didn't say someone was bringing pancakes, you should have start with that" he said and I moved off him and grabbed my tiny shorts and Austin shirt from yesterday and put them on while Austin just put on his boxers before he attacked my neck and that's when I heard the door opening, I pushed Austin off me and grabbed his arm and pulled him outside and closed our bedroom door so anyone couldn't see in it .

"Austin, Ally" I heard Trish call us which is weird shouldn't she be in Miami now, I looked over at Austin who looked as confused as I felt when Trish popped out of nowhere with Dez. I looked at them and then down to the key in Trish hands, I quickly grabbed away from Trish who was trying to get it back

"Trish and Dez not to be rude but why are you guys here and you're not getting this key back I do not want to be waken up everyday by you, no offense" I said nicely so it wouldn't sound harsh

"Yeah I agree with Ally what are you doing here and most importantly I do not want to be waken up by Trish, Ally is good enough" Austin said smirking and Trish looked at us weirdly while Dez was looking around our hotel room

"Well I do feel offended thank you very much and your parents wanted to surprise you guys and what were you guys doing you look just had sex" she asked and I froze and pulled on a straight face

"That is so funny Trish but we didn't have sex we just slept" I muttered and Austin nodded his head to my statement while Trish looked between us, then she looked at my clothes

"Then why are you wearing Austin shirt"

"Cause I asked to borrow it to sleep in cause we have to share a room cause our parents messed up the reservation that's why now are you done with the questions Trish "I asked and she looked at me for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Dez and walked close to the door

"We were supposed to wake you guys up and hang out with you guys but we'll give you time to get dressed so meet us at our room the number is 1302" Trish yelled back to us as she left. I let a sigh of relief and turn back to Austin

"That was close maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship" I said and Austin picked me up and brought us back in our room and sat me on the bed while he digged through his suit case looking for something.

"Austin what are you looking for I'm serious what if we get caught what are we supposed to do, and if our parents find out they would make us not be together and look at us like were freaks but I don't want to lose you that way so wouldn't be easier to end it this way" I muttered and Austin walk toward me with something in his hand and cupped my cheek

"Alls I don't care if they find out cause I don't want lose you, and you want to know why cause someday you're going to be my wife and I don't care what anyone thinks about that and that's a promise that I will make on this ring" Austin replied and I looked down to see a pink heart-shaped diamond ring, I gasp and looked at Austin

"Alls I love you and I don't want to lose you I fight through hell and back if it means being with you, so will you wear this ring promising me no matter what we'll be together forever" he asked and I nodded my head and he slip on the ring and I smiled

"I Love You Alls"

"I Love You Too Austin"

* * *

**So this is the last chapter for this story and there going to be a sequel coming up soon and the title name going to be ... drum roll**

**My Step Brother Is My Fiancé **

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THW STORYLINE **


	17. READ SEQUEL INFO

**HEY YOU GUYS... OKAY SO YOUR ALL WONDERING WHEN THE SEQUEL COMES OUT FOR "I LOVE MY STEPBROTHER" AND "AMERICA SWEETHEARTS" WELL HERE ARE THE DATES AND THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL TITLES **

**BABY SWEETHEART- FEBURARY 14 2014**

**MY STEP BROTHER IS NOW MY FIANCE- JANUARY 2014**

**I ACTUALLY STARTED WRITING ALREADY FOR MY STEP BROTHER IS NOW MY FIANCE SO I MIGHT POST THAT ONE EARLY ANYWAY STAY ROSSOME AND LOVE R5, FAMILY, GOD AND YOURSELF.**

**P.S. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLUS MY BOF R5AUSLLY **

**P.P.S I'M STARTING TO WRITE A BOOK SO IT COULD HOPEFULLY GET PUBLISHED I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GUYS WOULD EVER GIVE ME A CHANCE AND READ MY BOOK **

**ANYWAYS LEAVES REVIEW OR PM I'LL ANSWER BACK I PROMISE**

**LOVE I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY !**


End file.
